Odc.2 - Przygoda z Amerykańskim żarciem
Chris: Witajcie wszyscy, dziś zaczyna się drugi sezon już na poważnie, poprzednio uczestnicy skakali z wieżowca, po 2 wyzwaniach odpadł Cody. Kto będzie następny? Dowiemy się już dzisiaj w Ameryce Totalnej Porażki. Geoff: Będę tęsknił za tymi łóżkami. Trent: No co ty? Będziemy podróżować po całej Ameryce w dyliżansie. To dopiero musi być fajne. Justin: Ech, właśnie przerwaliście mój ośmio i pół godzinny sen dla urody. Geoff: Wybacz stary. Chris: Na dół wszyscy, ruszamy w Amerykę. Spakować się i jedziemy. Chef: Tak, a ja będę musiał prowadzić tego grata. Chris: To nie jest grat tylko dyliżans, nigdy nie słyszałeś o tym? Duncan: Wreszcie się stąd urwiemy. DJ: Dokładnie, kiedyś podróżowałem po Ameryce. Chris: Na co macie dzisiaj ochotę? Courtney: Na pare dni przerwy. Heather: Na milion dolarów? Owen: Na dobrego hamburgera. Chris: Tak jest Owen. Zawioze was do najlepszej kuchni fast-foodowej w Nowym Jorku. A waszym zadaniem będzie przyżądzenie najlepszych hamburgerów, frytek oraz pizzy. Harold: O ile się nie mylę to pizza nie zalicza się do amerykańskich fast-foodów. Chris: A co ty tam wiesz. Wsiadajcie. Chef: Mam nadzieję że to odpali. Chris: Szefie, to jest ciągnięte przez konie, to nie ma silnika. Chef: A gdzie u diabła są te konie? Chris: No cóż... [ po wyjaśnieniach ] Chef: Musiałeś je zostawić na farmie u wójka? Chris: Nie zrzędź, ruszajmy. Owen: Już nie mogę się doczekać. Chris: To tutaj, ChrisDonald. Heather: Żartujesz nie? Nawet nazwy nie umiesz wymyśleć. Chris: Bez takich siostro. Są tam dwie kuchnie, musicie przygotować hamburgera, frytki i pizze. Jedzienie będę oceniał w skali 1 do 10. Drózyna któa ogółem zbierze więcej punktów, wygra i będzie bezpieczna. Zaczynajcie, na przygoowanie pierwszego posiłku czyli hamburgera macie 10 minut. Geoff: Tylko 10 minut? Gwen: My nawet nie wiemy jak się to robi. Chris: A własnie, macie tam przepisy, ruchy ruchy, jestem głodny. Bridgette: My musimy to zrobić a on będzie tylko jadł. Duncan: Na szczęście mamy speca w dózynie co nie? Owen: Już skończyłem. Heather: Brawo Owen, ale jak tak szybko? Owen: W domu robię codziennie hamburgery, to dla mnie normalka. Alejandro: Wyprzedzili nas. Bridgette: To szbyko dawajcie jakąś bułke i obłużcie ją czymś. Byle czym. Gwen: Nie wnerwiaj sie tak. Trent: Hej spokojnie, parzcie oni już oddają. Szybko zróbcie tego hamburgera. Chris: Hmmm, hmmm, hmmmm... Owen: I jak? Chris: Hmmm...może być, smak jest wyborny, nie dam 10 punktów bo nie stosowałeś się do przepisu, ale masz 9/10. Courtney: Juhu. DJ: O tak. Chris: A wy statuetki? Geoff: Masz, troche się spiekło ale... Chris: Spokojnie, zaraz ocenię. Alejandro: Oby mu smakowało. Chris: Całkiem nieźle, wy przynajmniej zrobiliście go zgodnie z książka kucharską. Jednak smak nie powala. 8/10. Pierwszą rundę wygrali prezydenci. Druga runda to przyrządzenie jak najlepszych frytek. Duncan: To nie powinno być dla mnie problemem. Pracowałęm kiedyś jako sprzedawca frytek w wesołym miasteczku. Leshawna: Serio? Myślałam że miałeś odsiadke w poprawczaku. Duncan: Tak ale to była praca na rzecz miasto. Podjąłem się niej zeby wyjść z poprawczaka. Chris: Świetnie, zaczynajcie bo znowu zrobiłem się głodny. Katie: Musimy wygrać tą rundę. Justin: Oczywiście, wszucimy ziemniaki, sól i mnustwo oleju tak żeby były opalone jak ja. Alejandro: A potem wrzucimy je do maszyny krojącej. Wyjdą z tego idealne frytki. Justin: Ej, to moja kwestia. Gwen: Całkiem neizły pomysł. Chris: A jak idzie prezydentom? Duncan: Nienajgorzej. Heather: Masz ziemniaki. Ja nagrzeje piekarnik. Owen: Uwielbiam frytki. DJ: Dodam do tego troche specjalnej przyprawy, bęą pyszne i chrupiące. Duncan: Rób co chcesz, tylko nie spal ich do końca. DJ: Jasne. Courteny: Świetnie, jak tylko skończysz to daj je na tą miske. Justin: Gotowe... Geoff: Cóż za aromat, prawdziwe frytki. Chris: Ja o tym zadecyduję. Lindsay: Też skończyliśmy. Chris: Świetnie, najpierw frytki statułetek. Sadie: Ojć. Chris: Dobre, na prawdę mi smakuje. Daje 10/10. Trudno będzie temu dorównać. Duncan: A niech to. Chris: Zobaczmy wasze dzieło. Hmmm. Niezłe, ale trochę zbyt przypieczone. 7/10. Więco ogólnie prowadzą statuetki, mają 18/20, prezydenci 16/20. Słabiej, o wszystkim zadecyduje pizza. Do roboty. Heather: To przez ciebie Duncan, mogliśmy już to wygrać. Duncan: Przecież to DJ dodał te swoje tajne przyprawy. Leshawna: Przestańcie się kłucić, jakbyście nie zauważyli to jest nas już o jednego mniej, więc bierzcie się do roboty. Harold: Przygotuję ciasto. Eva: Tylko tym razem się postarajcie, nie mam zamiaru wylecieć na początku. Znowu... Trent: Niexle nam idzie, jak tam ciasto? Geoff: Się robi, co z sosem Izzy? Izzy: Zrobie taki wybuchowy sos, że gały wam wylecą. Sadie: Brzmi smakowicie, co ty na to Katie? Katie: O tak. Duncan: Macie tutaj papryczki chilli, najostrzejsze na świecie. Courtney: Tylko nie przesadz z tym. Ma być dobre a nie obrzydliwe. Duncan: Spokojnie, są przepyszne, goguś anwet się nie skapnie, że są ostre. Chris: Jak tam, chcę jeśc. Gwen: Gotowe, dawać to tutaj. Tyler: Proszę. Chris: Niech no spojrzę. Izzy: He he. [ BUM ] Chris: Blee, co to za maź? Izzy: To mój specjalny wybuchowy sos. Sama przyrządzałam. Chris: Super, macie za to okrągłe 0. Trent: Co? Justin: Jesteś zadowolona? Izzy: No już przepraszam. Chris: Ble, muszę się wytrzeć, reklamy! Heather: Miejmy nadzieję że nasza będzie dobra. Chris: Już, poproszę. DJ: Nie ma szans żeby wygrali. Chris: Niezłe, tylko ciut za ostre. Courtney: Mówiłam. Chris: Ale i tak daje wam za to 8/10. Statuetki mają w sumie 18/30, a prezydenci 24/30. To oczywiście znaczy że wygrywają prezydenci, a statuetki odeślą dziś kogoś do domu. Zagłosujcie i spotkamy się wieczorem przy dylizansie i ognisku. Przemyślenia zawodników: Geoff: Nie poszło aż tak źle jak na pierwsze wyzwanie... Justin: Nie nawidze tego Alejandro, za kogo on się uważa? Trent: Przegraliśmy ale co tam, mamy nadal większe szanse. Bridgette: Nie do pomyślenia że daliśmy się tak wykołować, głosuję na Izzy. Katie: My zawsze trzymamy się razem, więc nasz głos jest ten sa, prawda? Sadie: No pewnie. Izzy: Bum bum, było super. Gwen: Mogło być lepiej, głos na Izzy. Alejandro: Głosuję na Justina... Tyler: Na pewno nie odlecę, pamiętacie gdzie doszedłem w poprzednim sezonie? Chris: Witajcie, co prawda jest troche zimno, a nasze ognisko zgasił deszcz, ale przeżyjecie. Gwen: Nie możemy wejść do dyliżansu? Chris: Nie, chcecie żebym nie miał miejsca? Gwen: Racja, głupie pytanie. Chris: Przejdźmy do konkretów. Bez głosów są Bridgette, Trent, katie, Sadie i Gwen. Brawo, jesteście bezpieczni. Jako pierwsi dostaniecie nowe nagrody, są to piłeczki do baseballa. Otyginalne nie? Gwen: Nieważne czy oryginalne, ważne że zostaję. Chris: Kolejnym bezpiecznym jest Tyler. Tyler: Hehe. Chris: Oraz Geoff. Geoff: Juhuu. Chris: Zostali Justin, Izzy i Alejandro. Kto przetrwa? Bezpiecznym jest...Alejandro. Alejandro: Tak to się robi. Chris: A ostatnim, który pozostanie w programie będzie...Izzy. Justin: Co? To niemożliwe, jak mogliście mnie wywalić. Bridgette: Wybacz, ale Alejandro nas namówił, jeśli na ciebie zagłosujemy to pozwoli nam zjeść resztki z wyzwania. Justin: Niee, jak mogliście, dość, odchodzę! Chris: I tak spadaj. Statuetki, jesteście już bezpieczne. Rywalizacji modelowej już raczej nie będzie, ale nie żałuję tego. Kto odpadnie następny? Przekonamy się już niedługo w Ameryce Totalnej Porażki.